Death Wish
by I'vE-gOtTa-CaTcH-mY-bReAtH
Summary: Renesmee is harshly abused by her father, Edward. One night Edward goes out of control and almost leaves her to die. Will her death wish come true? Or will she, to her disappointment, be saved by her future true love?
1. Sarah

My name is Sarah

My name is Sarah...

I am three,

My eyes are swollen

I cannot see,

I must be stupid

I must be bad,

What else could have made

My daddy so mad?

I wish I were better

I wish I weren't ugly,

Then maybe my mommy

Would still want to hug me

. I can't speak at all

I can't do a wrong

Or else I'm locked up

All the day long.

When I awake I'm all alone

The house is dark

My folks aren't home

When my mommy does come

I'll try and be nice,

So maybe I'll get just

One whipping tonight.

Don't make a sound!

I just heard a car

My daddy is back From Charlie's Bar.

I hear him curse

My name he calls

I press myself

Against the wall

I try and hide

From his evil eyes

I'm so afraid now

I'm starting to cry

He finds me weeping

He shouts ugly words,

He says its my fault

That he suffers at work.

He slaps me and hits me

And yells at me more,

I finally get free

And I run for the door.

He's already locked it

And I start to bawl,

He takes me and throws me

Against the hard wall.

I fall to the floor

With my bones nearly broken

, And my daddy continues

With more bad words spoken.

"I'm sorry!", I scream

But its now much too late

His face has been twisted

Into unimaginable hate

The hurt and the pain

Again and again

Oh please God, have mercy!

Oh please let it end!

And he finally stops

And heads for the door,

While I lay there motionless

Sprawled on the floor

My name is Sarah

And I am three,

Tonight my daddy

Murdered me.

As I read this poem I realized that there were tears streaming down my face, and I was shaking from head to toe. When I finished, I fell out of my computer chair and curled into a ball and started crying loudly. I knew of one person that reminded me just of this girl named Sarah, and if I kept on crying this loudly, then my fate would be the same as hers.


	2. Shut Up!

To my horror, my bawling ended just a little too late

To my horror, my bawling ended just a little too late. My dad came charging through the door with a look of pure disgust and hatred written all over his face.

"What is all this noise in here?" he yelled, his smooth voice almost shaking with rage. "I thought I told you to shut your stupid little mouth Renesmee!" he took his foot, ready too kick me, and slammed it down on my jaw. Pain shot through my body instantly and I shrieked at the top of my lungs.

My hands flew to my face as he yelled, "I said SHUT UP!" The last thing I saw was a foot coming towards my face, and then everything went black.

Jacob's POV

I was lying on the floor of the forest, arms behind my head, staring up at the star filled sky, when I heard a piercing scream fill the night air. I sat bolt upright and looked around to see where it had come from. It sounded so close! I jumped up and started running in the direction of the scream. Somebody was in trouble and from the sounds of it, they sounded in terrible pain.

I ran into the back yard of a big, tannish colored mansion. This was where the cries were coming from. I ran onto the porch and without thinking, opened the door and ran in.

"I said SHUT UP!" there were muffled sobs of pain and then they died out all together. I sprinted up stairs towards the sound of the commotion and saw a man standing over a little girl, with a beer bottle in his hands.

"Get away from her!!" I yelled and charged at the man. He spun around with a shocked expression in his cloudy, drunk eyes, just before I tackled him to the ground, away form the unconscious little girl.

The man made a demented growling noise and tried to push me off but I picked him up and threw him over the balcony to the first floor of the house. He landed with a thud, and the beer bottle crashed and shattered a few feet below me.

I turned back to the little girl then and scooped her up into my arms and ran down the stairs and out of the house with her in my arms.

I didn't stop until I was at least a half mile away from that disgusting mansion and laid her down on the floor of the forest. As I examined her damage, I notice that her heart was still beating slowly, but she had a lot of scars, bruises, and scrapes and it looked like her nose and jaw were both badly broken.


	3. Why couldn't you let me die?

When I looked at her, her broken unconscious face, it made me feel like there was nothing else in the world more important

When I looked at her, her broken unconscious face, it made me feel like there was nothing else in the world more important than this girl. "How could someone do this to you?" I whispered, my voice shaking with anger. I got up and ran a few paces back from her as I realized I was shaking with rage. Putting both hands against a small tree, I snapped it in half and then threw it through the air. It hit another tree with a loud 'thunk' and then fell to the forest floor.

This noise brought the girl out of unconsciousness and she started to stir. I darted to her side, kneeled down, and gently caressed her cheek.

"Ow!" the girl yelped as her eyes flew open. She sat up and put her hands to her face, and then burst into tears.

"Oh no," I said not knowing what to do now. "Uhm…it's ok. You're safe now…" I put my arms around her in a comforting hug.

She turned her head and started bawling into my chest. "Why…couldn't…you have just…let me die!" she sobbed and pounded her tiny fist against my chest, but with no effect whatsoever. She had just enough strength now to just cry.

"I could never let you die," I said softly and then lifted her into my arms.

She continued to cry loudly but otherwise did not protest as I ran to Sam's house. I knew Emily would be able to mend her quickly.

When I got there, I knocked on the front door twice. It seemed to take forever for the front porch light to switch on but I knew it was only a few seconds. The girl in my arms' loud sobs had now turned into soft whimpers and she had closed her eyes as I ran.

The door opened, and in the door way stood Sam and Emily together, staring at me with confusion. "Emily! You have got to…" I started to beg.

"Jacob, what happened!" asked Emily with wide eyes as she took in the girl in my arms. "Hurry get in the house and put her on the couch!"

Not waiting for any further invitation, I stepped in and gently laid her down on the worn sofa. Her body was limp and weak and she felt very underweight.

"Jacob what happened?" Emily asked again.

"I don't really know what happened to her. I just heard her scream and she was unconscious before I could get to her. I think her father did this to her. He had a beer can in his hand and he was drunk. She must always be abused because there also old bruises and scrapes." I motioned to the wounds on her arm and face. "Her nose and her jaw look badly broken," I said as Sam and Emily examined her. Emily touched her jaw gently and the girl flinched back.

I kneeled down beside the couch and just stared at her face while Emily got a wet cloth and Sam went to phone the police about what had happened. I knew her jaw was broken from the way it was set and she looked like she was in a lot of pain from her expression. She had five scrapes running down her left cheek, a bloody and from the looks of it, a broken nose, and she seemed to be recovering a black eye. "Mom," she mumbled in her sleep.

Suddenly Emily was there at my side, dabbing at the girl's bloody nose and the scrapes and dirt on her face from the man's shoe. She flinched and whimpered severely with each touch.

There was a sharp knock on the door and Sam came out of the kitchen to answer it. When he did, I saw that Charlie Swan, the Chief Policeman of Forks, was there pushing my dad in his wheelchair.

"Jacob," my dad said. "What's wrong?" he couldn't see over the back of the couch in his chair. "It's nearly midnight."

"You said there was an accident?" asked Charlie, speaking to Sam.

Sam's eyes were filled with remorse as he said, "Come see for yourself."

A look of confusion crossed Charlie's face as Sam beckoned him towards the couch. When he approached it, his mouth dropped open and his eyes were wide as he gasped, "Renesmee!"


	4. Footsteps

Disclaimer: I own Twilight MWAHAHAHA

**Disclaimer: I own Twilight MWAHAHAHA**

Charlie POV

I woke up to my phone ringing loudly in my ear. I had never placed it on the hook, as waited and waited for Bella to call. Every night I would lay in bed waiting for the moment where I would pick up the phone and her beautiful voice would fill my ears. I knew she would. She had to. She wouldn't just one day stop calling me all together would she? I refused to believe that she was dead no matter what anyone told me. My Bella wasn't like that.

I picked up the phone and groggily answered, "Hello?"

"Charlie, its Billy Black, Sam Ulie says there's been an accident and he thinks you should come down to La Push immediately."

"Ok…"I answered sleepily and looked at the clock. "I'll be right down."

I got up and threw on my coat, as I was already dressed from the day before.

I reached the familiar red house within a few minutes and was greeted at the door by Billy before I even had time to knock.

"Listen Charlie, Sam's said there's been an accident and Jacob's there too. I don't know why you're involved but he says you'd probably want to be."

"Ok…" I said again, still mildly sleepy. "Let me help you with your wheel chair." I offered. I took the handles of the chair and rolled him down the ramp and helped him into the car in the daze I had been in for about a year now.

The car ride was short, and again, I helped Billy out of the car and through the doorway that Emily held open.

"Jacob," said Billy. "What's wrong? It's nearly midnight."

"You said there was an accident?" I asked, looking at Sam.

Sam's eyes were filled with remorse as he said, "Come see for yourself."

I let go of Billy's wheel chair and walked towards the couch that Sam beckoned too, wondering how this could have anything to do with me.

As I approached I saw that Jacob was leaning over the beautiful face of my beaten up granddaughter.

My mouth dropped open and my eyes went wide as I gasped, "Renesmee!"

Jake POV

"You know her?" I asked, my eyebrows raised.

"Of…of course I know her…she's my…she's my granddaughter." he stuttered.

"Your…your granddaughter? Wait…you have a kid? I never knew that!" But as I looked back at the girl named Renesmee, I noticed that there was a hint of Charlie in her, and her hair had the same curls as his. "But how old is she," I asked Charlie in amazement.

Charlie didn't answer. He clumsily kneeled down next to Renesmee and put one hand in her hair. "Renesmee," he said again and gently kissed her forehead.

"She's sixteen," said Billy from a few feet away. "The same age as you. Charlie's daughter, Bella, would be thirty-four."

"Would be," I repeated, confused by what was happening.

"Bella died last year," said Billy remorsefully, looking down at his hands. There was a muffled noise from Charlie, and I looked over to see him shaking with silent sobs. He was holding Renesmee's head in his arms now and he was looking down at her like she was an angel from heaven. I realized now that that was how I looked at her too. It felt like I should protect her from anything, like my own life depended it on her.

Renesmee was awake now and she looked up at Charlie with happy, tear filled eyes. "Papa?" she asked with a horse voice.

"It was her father," I interrupted. Charlie looked up at me with shock. "I'm pretty sure it was her father who did this to her. He was drunk…and it looks like he abuses her a lot. I think tonight, if I hadn't gotten there in time, would have been the night her life ended.

"Edward would never…" Charlie trailed off. A look of understanding crossed his face that was suddenly erased by a look of rage and hatred. "Edward Cullen." Charlie spat the name.

Standing up, Charlie headed to the door, and staggered out into the night, leaving Renesmee, Billy, Sam, Emily, and I staring after him in confusion.

Edward POV

I could feel the blood running form my hand where the beer bottle had smashed into it, the shards of glass sliced into my skins. But I didn't care. I just lay there and cry. I cried for what I had become, for Renesmee, and most of all I cried for Bella. Bella my love, the one I would have done anything for, just as long as she was safe. But now she was dead, and all I had left of her was Renesmee.

"How could I hurt our daughter lie that." I said out loud to myself. "Getting myself drunk only made the pain worse," I realized now, just a little bit too late.

"I had brought it upon Renesmee when Bella died, thinking it was her fault that she had to be picked up from school, the exact moment that that rotten driver Eric Yorkie had to cut through the intersection. I'm glad he died too, or I would be in prison for killing him myself."

"Heck, I should be in prison, for all I have done to Renesmee and myself. How pathetic I am," I was disgusted with who I was now.

I got up, ignoring the pain from being thrown off of the balcony. I felt thankful to whoever that boy was, thankful that he had gotten me away from Renesmee before I ruined things forever.

Limping over to the sink, I washed my hands and slowly plucked each shard off glass out. As I listened to each plunk of the tiny pieces hitting the counter, I also heard another noise.

It was the sound of heavy breathing and fast footsteps, and it only took me a moment for me to realize… it was coming from inside the house.


	5. Thank you, Jake

**Sorry this story is sort of for Team Jacob people even though I am a Team Edward person lol. I was just in the mood to give Jacob some credit haha. Oh and please review! I like to hear constructive criticism :) so play along with whatever I happen to do with Edward…Dun Dunn DUNNNN!! **

**Disclaimer: I own twilight. Indeed, I do. **

**Then I woke up :(**

Murder. Edward. Kill. Murder, was all that was running through my head now, as I walked towards him at the kitchen sink.

Edward spun around, putting his arms up defensively, and a look of surprise crossed his face like he was expecting someone different. Putting his arms down, he slowly walked over to the other end of the counter and opened a draw. I saw something glint off the kitchen light and then he pulled out a big kitchen knife.

I automatically stiffened. "Put the blade down, Edward," I warned in my professional police tone. He continued to walk towards me with the knife held tightly in his hands, knuckles white. I just kept on staring wide-eyed.

He raised his hand quickly and I flinched and squeezed my eyes shut. I waited for the pain, but when it didn't come I ever so slightly opened one eye, and realized that he was holding the knife out to me.

"Take it," he said his voice hoarse with depression. "Just take it and kill me, Charlie. I deserve to be murdered."

I just stared at him not really knowing what to do. I wanted more than anything than to kill him right then. But the pain in his eyes was what stopped me; it was the same pain I had been holding back since the first night I got the news of Bella's accident.

Jake POV

"So you're name's Renesmee," I asked her. She just nodded, not talking because it would hurt her jaw. "It's…unique, but it suits you well. Can I call you Nessie for short?" I smiled at the name. "I mean not to name you after the Loch ness monster or anything…" She smiled but then her face twisted into a pained frown.

"That would be ok," she said softly.

Sam, Emily, and Billy had all gone after Charlie and it was just me and Renesmee here watching some rerun of a television show. I had asked her a lot of questions since they left and they still haven't come back, not that I wasn't enjoying my time with her. She explained to me how her mother, Bella, died last year in a car crash on her way to pick her up from school, and her dad, Edward, had gotten drunk every night after that and beaten her when he was angry.

"But it wasn't that he didn't love me," said Renesmee, tears streaming down her face now. "After my mom died, he just went crazy without her, like she was a part of him that held him together. But when she was gone, he just couldn't take it."

"I remember how my parents used to look at each other," she was staring off into space now, a happy, far off look in her eyes. "They loved each other so much. They never had to work because they had invested so much money from my dad's family, so we were always together. We were the happiest family there could be…" she trailed off.

I got up from the arm chair I was sitting in and went over to hug her tightly. "It isn't your fault, Nessie," I said quietly. She leaned her head on my chest and closed her eyes.

"Thank you, Jake," was the last thing she whispered as she fell asleep in my arms.


End file.
